<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pizza Delivery by CertainUncertainty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073267">Pizza Delivery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainUncertainty/pseuds/CertainUncertainty'>CertainUncertainty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainUncertainty/pseuds/CertainUncertainty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - “I’ve ordered take out every night this week and you always seem to be my delivery person.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackson Wang/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pizza Delivery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn't want to go for pizza, but you didn't feel like cooking either. Once your order was complete, you worked on loading the dishwasher. Who would deliver your pizza? You thought about the guy you’d gotten to carry your orders so far. Jackson. This friendly, talkative little fucker who took pride in his customer service.</p><p>You wondered if he lived nearby.</p><p>With everything put away, you started up a movie and waited. It wasn't long before your phone rang. "Hello?"</p><p>"Hi, _____."</p><p>"Jack-Jack!"</p><p>He chuckled, "I have your food. Wanna buzz me in?"</p><p>You sprung up out of the chair and ran over to the intercom, pressing the button to unlock the gate downstairs. You dashed to the bathroom to check your teeth and hair. Some would call you crazy, but you wanted to make sure you didn't look a mess. You know, for science. He knocked on the door, and you counted to five before opening it.</p><p>"Hey there!" His smile was as bright and warm as it had been last night. "I have your order."</p><p>"You're so reliable." You took the pen and receipt he offered, signing your name and giving him a generous tip. "I’ve ordered take out every night this week, and you always seem to be my delivery guy.”</p><p>"Yeah, I'm the only one available to work this shift this week. There's one other guy, but he can't drive out as far as I can."</p><p>"So, when does your shift end?"</p><p>His eyes widened as your words sunk in. Before he could reply, you were shaking my head.</p><p>"I'm sorry - I didn't mean - I mean, shit."</p><p>"No, no! It's okay." A wide grin spread across his face. "I actually have one delivery left and then I'm off the clock."</p><p>"Oh! Well, if you're not entirely creeped out, you're welcome to come back and watch a movie with me. I have some other snacks if pizza isn't appealing."</p><p>"I don't get creeped out too easily. I'll see you soon." Jackson winked at you and backed away from your door, biting his bottom lip. You waved and closed the door, letting out a scream of joy. Did you really just do that!</p><p>True to his word, he returned about twenty minutes later with a bag in one hand. "What's that?" You asked as you locked the door behind him.</p><p>"Soda and sweets. What movie are we watching? Romance, drama?" He followed you to the kitchen where you pulled the pizza out along with plates.</p><p>"Fuck no. I have Infinity War."</p><p>He let out this little squeal of joy that made you laugh. "I love that movie!" He covered his heart with his hand. "You like my kind of pizza, movies, and music. What else do I need to know, pretty girl?"</p><p>Your cheeks grew hot as you looked away. "Um, I love rom-coms, foreign films, and I like watching hip hop dances."</p><p>He squealed again, this time pulling you in for a hug. “It’s like you're my twin!” He smelled <em>amazing</em>. Something woodsy yet fragrant, like lavender. He let you go and grabbed the plates, leaving you to pick up the drinks. He plopped down on the couch and patted the seat beside him and you took it. The movie started up, and you both got comfortable.</p><p>Comfortable. This could be the start of something beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>